1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery and a method of producing the same. The term “battery” as used in this specification is a general term for devices that utilize stored energy to supply electrical power, and refers to various secondary batteries and capacitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery having an electrode unit formed from a plurality of electrode plates and a single fixing and conducting plate is known. Usually, the plurality of electrode plates are positioned parallel with each other, leaving a gap between adjacent electrode plates such that the plurality of edges, of the plurality of electrode plates, is aligned in the same plane. The fixing and conducting plate is arranged perpendicular to the plurality of electrode plates, and makes contact with the abovementioned plurality of edges of the plurality of electrode plates aligned in the same plane. The abovementioned plurality of edges of the plurality of electrode plates aligned in the same plane are fixed to the fixing and conducting plate, whereby as a result, the plurality of electrode plates are fixed in the position parallel with each other, leaving a gap between adjacent electrode plates such that the plurality of edges of the plurality of electrode plates are aligned in the same plane. Moreover, the plurality of electrode plates is connected electrically.
At present, the electrode plates and the fixing and conducting plate perpendicular thereto are connected together by soldering. In a case where nickel (Ni) is used as a solder material, the technology for soldering the electrode plates and the fixing and conducting plate is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication 2001-93505, for example. Specifically, a method for soldering the fixing and conducting plate to electrode plates is disclosed, wherein the electrode plate edges are coated with Ni solder material, the fixing and conducting plate is arranged perpendicular to the electrode plates, and then an energy beam is radiated onto a surface of the fixing and conducting plate on the side opposite that which contacts the electrode plates, causing the Ni solder to melt.
According to the method disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication 2001-93505, when the electrode plate edges are coated with Ni solder material, variations in the thickness of the coated Ni solder material are unavoidable. If the thickness of the coated Ni solder material varies, the electrical resistance at the contacts between the fixed and conducting plate and the electrode plates will also vary.
Thus, the present invention provides an electrode unit capable of stabilizing the electrical resistance at the contacts between the electrode plates and the fixing and conducting plate that is perpendicular to the electrode plates. Additionally, the present invention provides a manufacturing method capable of stabilizing the electrical resistance at those contacts.